Introduction
by Rinny Leonheart
Summary: The first meeting was supposed to be nerve wracking, but he wasn’t expecting to pass out when it came to it!


**Introduction**

**Rinny Leonheart**

Written for the 100 themes challenge set by TheChichiSlaughterHouse. A series of ficlets, which are all concise to the title. Each story is unique and are not copies of other people's ideas. This is number one of the list. Not all of the theme challenges will be posted in order.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, only the idea, which I thought was pretty good

Introduction

It was never meant to be this way. After months of careful planning for this moment, every tiny detail went down the pan with the rest of his dignity. She would never let him forget this in a hurry! The first meeting was supposed to be nerve wracking, but he wasn't expecting to pass out when it came to it!

He was told to wait outside the door until he was called inside. His patience was wearing thin; he wanted to go in right away. The muttering he could hear behind the closed door was hard for him to make out. He knew they were ready for him, but were still keeping him from the next part of the plan. When could he go in and see her?

Pacing back and forth in the narrow hallway, listening to the sound of his heart beating and his shallow breathing, he fidgeted with his wristwatch, swiveling the face round and round in agitation.

What would he say when he saw her? What would his first thought be? Could he handle this new chapter in his life without feeling restricted?

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he missed his name being called.

"It's time. You can come in now. They're waiting for you."

He straightened his tie and smoothed down his suit jacket. This was the most important moment in his life to date, he had to look prepared. He took a deep breath and turned the handle on the door.

And there she was at the far end of the room, looking as beautiful as he remembered her to be. She caught his eye and smiled shyly. He walked towards her and stood beside her, reaching for her hand.

"Hi." he whispered. She looked into his eyes and mouthed a silent hello back, a blush forming on her already flushed cheeks. He smiled at her girly nature as they were being approached by another woman carrying something in her arms.

The next few seconds were a blur. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt like he couldn't breath. He could hear her speaking but it sounded hazy and his vision became distorted as he felt light-headed. Then everything went black.

When he finally came too it had been several hours and he found himself on a white bed, with a thumping headache. She was right next to him, a huge grin on her face.

"You just had to upstage me, didn't you?" she giggled as she stroked his sore head. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to do that. What must you think of me now?"

She gave him a look that said: "Don't think I won't let you forget this", and smiled at him again

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about what I think. It's not me you were meeting…"

She turned her back to him and turned around with a small white bundle in her arms. He sat up straight, this was the reason he fainted. In the tiny bundle of white blanket was the person he came here to meet.

There was a dark patch of brown hair on their tiny pink head and cerulean eyes blinked curiously at him. She smiled as she placed the little one in his arms. A small hand hanging over the edge of the blanket grabbed his finger and clung tightly to it. He felt another rush, but this time he did not faint. Tears welled up in his eyes as love filled him all over.

"Well Squall? What do you think of your son?" she asked the proud new father. His eyes shining with tears he answered her, choking on his words.

"He's just perfect. Rinoa… thank you so much."

Author's note: I am currently in the middle of a creative spiral. All my incomplete stories are being worked on right now, and I shall be posting them as soon as I can. Thank you all for being so patient!


End file.
